


Secretum

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Friends apparently watch friends fuck now idk, M/M, PWP, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Sometimes Chirrut can't wait for privacy to get his hands on Baze.





	Secretum

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very belated birthday gift for kaboomslang. Hope you like it.

Rizari giggled behind her hand. Ahaashlaa turned to her with a look of scandalised disbelief.

 

“You're not thinking of watching them?!” She whispered, voice strained as she both tried to keep quiet and tried to stress how much of a bad idea this was.

 

“What? You can't tell me you've never looked.” Said the Zabrak, peering at the two humans as one manhandled the other back into an alcove. “They’re  _ gorgeous _ together.”

 

“I know but…” Ahaashlaa trailed off. Rizari was making her feel conflicted, as usual. “I

mean we shouldn't. It's wrong?” Their voice lilted up at the end, turning the statement into a question.

 

“If they didn't expect people to watch they wouldn't be doing it in the middle of a corridor.” Said Rizari firmly, her gaze not wavering from the two figures.

 

“Well, I guess but-”

 

Rizari whirled around, interrupting them. “No one’s forcing you to stay.” 

 

“I'm not leaving you here alone! With no one to watch you what if you end up joining in.” They glanced around, worried they would be heard, worried more that one of the two men would realise they were there.

 

“So what if I did join in, there's no shame in it.” Said Rizari, she tilted her chin up, face proud and stubborn. “And it's not like I've got any other offers.” With that she turned back to watch again.

 

Ahaashlaa frowned at the back of Rizaris head and then dropped their gaze to the floor. The Zabrak was right and really it was none of Ahaashlaa’s business how she spent her time. They shifted on their feet intent on leaving when a low moan caught them off guard enough that their head snapped up and they could begin to see exactly why Rizari was so enamoured with watching them. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Baze Malbus was in trouble. 

 

He twitched and shivered and listened to his fellow disciples practising in the training grounds below the corridor he was in and he  _ knew _ he was in so, so much trouble. 

 

Chirrut’s fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs where he was spread open wide. The fabric of his robes caught against the rough stone of the wall of the alcove Chirrut had backed him into with kisses before half shoving, half lifting him up onto the low shelf within it. It was supposed to hold flowers from the gardens or gifts brought to the temple. Baze was thankful that today it was empty because the noise of anything crashing down from it would have been bound to attract some kind of attention and right now he was trying to attract as little as possible. He shouldn’t be letting this happen at all, anyone could walk by.

 

Chirrut paused in his gentle licks to press his tongue hard against the ring of muscle of Baze’s hole. Baze couldn’t stop the moan he let out as he felt it breach him. Chirrut lacked the patience and finesse to draw this out the same way that Baze would do to him but he made up for it with reckless enthusiasm. Baze could feel saliva dripping down between his cheeks from it.

 

Baze bit his lip to try and keep further moans from spilling out but he was helpless to stop a few of them. Chirrut was fucking him. Spearing him open with his tongue over and over and it felt too good. Baze’s cock was dripping with precome, staining the robes that Chirrut had only bothered to push up enough to give him the access he wanted before he had sunk to his knees and proceeded to send Baze spiralling apart.

 

Chirrut slid his tongue out with a slurp and sucked obscenely at Baze’s rim before working a finger slowly in. He kept up playful licks alongside it, toying with the muscles that were beginning to spasm as Baze’s hips slowly rolled back against his mouth. He clenched his thighs together, though it did little to help the line of heat pressing against his belly. There was a rush to it, having Baze like this, all spread open for him and one loud moan away from them getting caught. Anyone could walk by and Chirrut half hoped they would, his cock throbbed at the thought of it, of someone catching him on his knees, face buried between Baze’s thick thighs.

 

Chirrut curled his finger to rub steadily at Baze’s prostate and let out a laugh as his lover squirmed and tried desperately to keep himself quiet. He couldn’t stop grinding against Chirrut’s hand and mouth and it was so good to have Baze this desperate for him. He gave a slow, teasing lick before pressing his face closer to suck again at the muscles gripping his finger.

 

It was too much, and yet it was still so, so far from being enough.

 

“Chirrut.” Baze panted. “In me.”

 

Chirrut pulled back with another obscene slurp. “What?”

 

“Get in me.” Baze ground out, still rolling his hips back against Chirrut’s hand.

 

“Are… are you sure?” Baze wasn’t normally one for fucking in the corridors. Chirrut was surprised he had managed to get this far really.

 

“Chirrut stop acting like you don’t carry lube on you at all hours of the day and get in me.” 

 

Chirrut pushed himself up off his knees and took a step back to fish about in his robes for a moment. He pulled out a small vial of the unscented oil they both preferred and pushed his trousers down enough to release his cock. He dribbled a little oil over Baze’s hole, smearing it with his fingers before spreading it over his own cock. He stroked himself for a moment just to enjoy the sensation. Just to make Baze that little bit more desperate.

 

“Chirrut!”

 

“Shhhh, do you want to get caught?” If chirrut’s grin got any wider it was going to split his face open. He stepped forward, flush with Baze, the head of his cock toying with the puffy red hole.  “You’re sure you don’t want me to open you up a little more, stretch you out some?” He asked.

 

“Just get  _ in _ me.” Baze growled. Chirrut pushed forward slowly and Baze let out a quiet moan. It did burn a little but it felt so good. So good to be filled properly after all the teasing Chirrut had done.

 

“Someone’s going to hear you.” His lover sing songed softly next to Baze’s ear. He groaned and clenched around him, large hands gripping Chirrut’s shoulders tight enough that he would have little finger shaped bruises, again. Chirrut thrust into him, slowly for a minute or two before picking up the pace, he had never been able to slow down for this part. Not for long at least.

 

“Harder.” Baze moaned, his hips rolling in constant movement back against Chirrut.

 

“Hmm what was that, I couldn’t hear you?” Chirrut tilted his head to the side in a mockery of listening.

 

“Harder, Chirrut harder.” He panted. “Please. Please I need...fuck...Chirrut I need you.”

 

Chirrut smirked and pushed Baze’s legs back far enough that his thighs wedged against the walls of the alcove. It let him in a little deeper, let him rub against baze’s prostate with every thrust. Chirrut pounded into him, hips slamming back and forth, chasing his own pleasure as much as Baze’s. They had both been on edge for too long.

 

Baze shuddered, eyes half closed and completely unfocused. Every thrust forced out a breathy little moan. Chirrut could hear the training grounds below them beginning to empty. They were going to get caught. The thought sent a spike of heat through him and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

 

He wrapped a hand around Baze’s cock, jerking him roughly. He was rewarded with a moan as Baze’s head rolled back against the wall, his muscles spasming around Chirrut’s cock as he came hard, soaking the front of his robes with come. Chirrut followed him quickly with fast jerky thrust as he spilled into his lover.

 

They stayed there for a moment, Chirrut’s face pressing against Baze’s shoulder, Baze’s thigh muscles twitching from the strain of being forced back and open. As they caught their breaths Chirrut heard murmuring and faint steps from far down the corridor. They needed to get out of here now. He stepped back, sliding out of Baze with a groan, and eased his lover’s legs back down. It took only a moment for Chirrut to rearrange his robes and he handed Baze his trousers from where they’d fallen on the floor while the other man fussed about, still half in a daze, trying to get himself in order.

 

They left, tried not to look as hurried as they were, with Chirrut keeping himself in front of Baze to try and hide the mess on the other man’s robes.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Rizari worried her lip between her teeth as she watched the pair go from where both her and Ahaashlaa were hidden behind a pillar. She kept her breaths even, breathing through her nose, trying to stay quiet. The Zabrak’s cheeks were dusky with a blush. She adjusted he stance, letting her thighs rub together, feeling how slick they were and swallowed heavily. 

 

“See,” She said, trying to keep her voice even. “Wasn’t that fun?” Rizari looked over her shoulder at Ahaashlaa and found the Togruta standing with their eyes glazed and their mouth open. She giggled.

 

“Come on.” She turned fully and pushed at her friend’s shoulder. “We should get out of here before we’re caught too.”

 

“Um….” Said Ahaashlaa. “Yes, yes of course.” They turned around, obviously flustered, causing another chorus of giggles from the Zabrak, and stalked off knowing that Rizari would follow.


End file.
